Unknown Specimen 1
Main Description= Unknown Specimen 1 (A.K.A. White Face) is an enemy that can be randomly encountered in the Endless Mode. Appearance Unknown Specimen 1 is a floating, white pixelated face. The face has empty eye sockets, uneven teeth, a scar down one eye and two nostrils. Gameplay Introduction Before it attacks, rooms will turn pixelated and a loud, ominous piano tune will play to warn the player before it arrives. After a few more rooms the chase will begin. Chase A static noise will play if the player character is close to Unknown Specimen 1. Looking at White Face will make it teleport away to a different location while the screen flashes red. The chase rooms may eventually start looping, preventing the room number from going up. This will make the chase longer, but eventually, White Face will leave, allowing the player to proceed. Some rooms may also contain bloody vines hanging from the ceiling if the chase goes for long enough. Attack Unknown Specimen 1 does about 1/4 of damage to the Protagonist upon contact. It goes through walls and any obstacles. Using the Axe has no effect. Death When the Protagonist is killed by Unknown Specimen 1, the death screen flashes with the words "DEATH IS NO ESCAPE" for a few seconds. The view then shifts to a dark room with only White Face and a hanged up corpse in a sack that will have your system name as text. When Unknown Specimen 1 comes closer, it says the following sentences: "Look at you. . . How sad. Your body is all closed up." The game will ask the player to confirm the word CLOSE, or to type something else. If the player types a name, the game will close automatically. However, typing Open will show the corpse's guts ripped out and start the second chase. Second Chase During this chase, the walls are red, Unknown Specimen 1 will become bigger and start floating towards the Protagonist like most other specimens. During this chase, it can't go through walls. The player character's health is kept on 1 and if Unknown Specimen 1 damages them, the game will close. Escaping Unknown Specimen 1 during this chase will put the player back in the normal rooms and their health will start regenerating again. Audio Music warning the player about the incoming chase. White Face's "screeching" when approaching the player character. Teleporting sounds. "WF AMB", White Face's chase theme heard after typing "Open". Trivia * Unknown Specimen 1 is called White Face and comes from the Imscared games, pixelated horror games made by Ivan Zanotti. It has quite a few direct references to the Imscared game and its remake: **Its starting sound is very similar to the track playing in the "Not to see" room from Imscared. **The breathing sounds playing in the later portion of this track are also reminiscent of similar breathing sounds found in the Market area of the game. **The mechanic of White Face's chase alongside the static sound it produces is similar to several of White Face's chases in the original game, where a similar static sound will get louder and louder as White Face gets closer to the player. **White Face's game over screen is similar to a scene where White Face teleports the player to a pitch-black room with a noose, with the phantom slowly approaching the player while talking to them. **The second chase room is reminiscent of the flesh room where the Heart is usually located in Imscared. **White Face prompting the player to type in something is a nod to the original game, where White Face regularly asked the player to type in White Face's name. * When the Protagonist gets killed by Unknown Specimen 1, Spooky's flashing face in the main menu is temporarily replaced with White Face until the game is restarted. * White Face was added to the game due to AMGSheena and Akuma Kira's love for the game Imscared. * Unknown Specimen 1, along with Unknown Specimen 5, are the only specimens who can temporarily stop the Room counter from going up during a chase. * Unknown Specimen 1 is, so far, the only specimen with a "second chance" chase mechanic. * Unknown Specimen 1 moves a little faster than the player's walking speed at its top speed. |-|HD Renovation Changes= Appearance White Face does not use its "realistic" face anymore in its regular chase. It will only use it in its second chase, glitching between it and the pixelated face. Gameplay White Face is considerably slower and no longer teleports when looked at. Instead, it will teleport after a fixed amount of time. It seems to have a higher chance of teleporting right into the exit door than anywhere else. The screen will flash red only when White Face is close to the player. It now gradually gains speed, starting at a crawl, but soon speeding up to be slightly slower than the player's sprint speed. This speed will reset each time White Face teleports. The rooms change toward the end of the chase into long, similar hallways. When White Face first appears (signified by the piano tune), it can now be found at the beginning of the room. During this time, it is immobile, and simply hovers in place in front of the door, unable to harm the player even if they walk through it. When White Face is present, the door bashing sound effect is removed, meaning specimens that knock down the door will not be heard when entering the room, the door will not break and the specimens simply phase through it. Specimen 11 will also not be able to make doors disappear. Second Chase White Face's death screen has a few visual changes, such as White Face approaching the player in several small jumps instead of smoothly and a keyboard appearing on the screen, where the player will choose a letter by dragging the cursor over it. In its second chase, White Face is now much slower and no longer phases through walls, giving the player a better chance at escaping it. However, another specimen may rarely join the chase, although both Specimen 10 and Unknown Specimen 3 cannot be encountered. It will also loop the room. After around 20 loops, the player will escape the second chase, start regenerating health again and White Face will go back to its normal chase. It's extremely risky but recommended to get killed by White Face if the player is being chased by harder specimens and low on health to get a second chance using White Face's second chase. Trivia * The rooms in the second part of White Face's normal chase appears to be at least partially based on rooms from the original games that don't appear anymore in regular chases in the HD version. * White Face is the only specimen in the HD Renovation that is not 3D. |-|Gallery= SPOOKY 2016-07-05 02-35-53-262.jpg|In-game screenshot of Unknown Specimen 1. DeathIsNoEscape.png|Text which appears after the Game Over screen. FaceDeath.png|White Face's death screen. The player's system name is written on the corpse. Unk1DeathScreen.gif|Unknown Specimen 1's death screen. MS28_06_spr.png|The corpse's texture. OpenScreen.png|Ditto, after typing Open. Open.png|Ditto. SecondChance.png|White Face's second chase after typing Open. FaceMenu.png|White Face's flashing face in the menu. WhiteFaceOptions.png|Ditto, in the options menu. vines.png|Bloody vines found in some of the rooms. SecondFace.png|Realistic White Face, in-game. WFChaseStartHD.png|When White Face starts chasing the player for the first time. Spooky Red Thing.jpg|Unknown Specimen 1 chasing the player in HD Renovation, causing red distortion on the screen. WFCLOSEDHD.jpg|The keyboard in HD Renovation. WFOPENHD.jpg|Ditto, now reading "OPEN". WFChase2StartHD.jpg|The second chase in HD Renovation. WFChase2EndHD.jpg|The player leaving the second chase. MS28_01_spr.png|Unknown Specimen 1's pixelated form spritesheet. Category:Specimen Category:Unknown Specimen